The Little Viking(Title May Change)
by AquamarinePisces
Summary: Hicca is the mermaid chief's daughter. Her only dream is to explore the restricted human world's and its treasures. When a certain Prince Toothless steals her heart, she wishes to join him on land. Striking a deal with the sea enchantress, Madeia, her wish comes true, but can she hold up her end of the bargain before it's too late? AU, Toothcup, gendbend. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**Okay everyone: today, I just watched an amazing Disney classic. Guess what it was? You can probably already guess from the summary. That's right! The 1989 Disney musical, _The Little Mermaid_. The entire time I was thinking "This will work great for FanFiction. This is totally reminding me of HTTYD. I can even genderbend the characters and it could be Toothcup!" Yep everyone! This is AquamarinePisces's first HiccupxToothless fanfic! And yes, my new rule does apply to all, and I repeat _all_, FanFiction stories of mine, so deal with it! (The rule is that I won't update the story unless I get at least one review to reply to. Okay?) **

**If anyone else did this story before, I am so sorry. I didn't steal this idea from you, okay? Here's that ancient disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or The Little Mermaid. All rights and credits goes to its rightful owners(meaning Disney and Dreamworks)**

**Ready? Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue(for this chapter, it'll be guiding you, the reader, through. Alright? Go!)

You approach a two-story, cobblestone house with a roof made of wood upon a small cliff top. The building is quite tiny and seems abandoned, but the warm glow of a candlelight from the clouded windows invites you to come closer to the haven. You're completely drenched due to a recent rainstorm and you're miles away from the comfort of home, so in your mind, you're hoping that whoever's in the building is kind and generous enough to spare food and water and a bed for the night.

You knock on the wet wooden door. Quickly, the door is opened and already, you can feel the heat from the house hit your chilly body. The inhabitant of the home is a slightly short woman, clothed in a simple purple dress with a black apron tied around her waist. Her ebony black hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail, a few strands of hair flying out. The eyes she possessed were unusual: pale green streaked with the jade shades of the forest.

"Oh, dear! Are you alright?" the woman questioned worriedly, staring at the soaked stranger in front of her. You don't want to be too demanding or needy, so you simply shudder in reply. The woman understands the gesture and immediately brings you into the dry building. You see a gray stone fireplace in front of you with three stools nearby, set on the light hardwood floor. Shelves stuffed with cooking ingredients and bottles of medicine line up the walls. A large counter that helped serve as a kitchen is pushed against the wall on the left while on the right, a staircase leads to the top floor. Under the counter, there are kitchen supplies and two chests: one medium sized, painted a dark mahogany and the second was a compact version of the other one, but with engravings and blue details. "Mind the limited space. I live alone, so I don't need much room," the lady bashfully explained. You just nod, not minding the size of the place, as long as it's cozy. "Why don't you take a seat? I'll bring some fresh clothes for you." The petite woman climbs the stairs up as you sit on a stool. Minutes later, she returns, a pair of pants, a shirt, a blanket, a towel, and slippers in her arms.

"You can go upstairs and change. I'll make something for you to eat and a hot drink for both of us," she smiles. You happily accept the new clothes and she heads to the cooking area, already taking pots and utensils. After you are done drying and changing into your new outfit, you wrap yourself in the blanket. It was fluffy and smelled nice. Then, you examine the room you're in. There is a bed against the left wall with a desk next to it, parchment and pens piling up. A wardrobe and bookshelf almost covers up all of the right wall. There's also a makeshift cot on the floor for you. A shiny object catches your eye on the bookshelf and your curiosity gets the best of you; you grab it for a closer look. Unfortunately, you accidently knock some trinkets and novels down when trying to reach for your mysterious prize, causing a loud clattering sound. The woman appears from the doorway, looking at the mess you've just made. You quickly apologize for your mistake, but she says it's okay and she can clean it up. You help put the objects back in their place and as you are finishing up, she asks what's in your hand. You remember that the cause of the earlier mess up was in you hands and revealed whatever it was. It was a golden necklace with a tiny scallop shell charm. A gorgeous emerald is set in the middle. You've never seen such a beautiful jewel and commented to the woman how lovely it was. She instantly starts to grin.

"There's an interesting story to this heirloom. Would you like to hear it?" she asks you. You eagerly reply yes. She takes the jewelry from you and heads back down. You follow, taking your original place as she joins you, two steamy mugs and the small, decorative chest with her. She offers you the warm drink(it can be anything you want: tea, water, hot chocolate, whatever. Review what you drank!) and you sip it carefully, watching her dig through the box. She takes out a journal and starts flipping through it. "We can read this while we wait for the soup. Oh! Before we get started, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Parvana. And you are...?" You answer with your name. "Okay (insert your name here), this is the tale of the necklace you found. The story of how two different people met. This is The Little Mermaid." (What happens next is up to you. Either you believe her and gasp or you think she's lying and laugh) She began reading off the pages.

_"Listen as my words engulf you to create a new world, spinning a tale you might have never heard before..."_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Good? Bad? Want to tell the world whatever the heck just slid down your throat? Review! (Or follow or favorite. Do them all if you want.) The story will keep going without interruptions of the storyteller or reader(you).**


	2. Quick Announcments

**Announcements of AquamarinePisces' Plans/Updates/Other Stuff?**

Hey everyone! Quick announcement from AquamarinePisces here! I'd like to mention that this story is only part one of a series I'm doing. Calling it "The Disney AU Series". Very original, I know. Basically, it's where I take Disney movies and use its plot with HTTYD characters in it and their twist. I'm going to do ten parts and I already have most of my stories planned out, but if you've got a suggestion, feel free to tell me in the review box.

Another announcement- If you read my first and other story, _T__he Eyes Are The Windows To The Truth_, I'm so sorry for not updating soon. Got a major writer's block for that. I was kinda thinking of rewriting it because I feel like I can do it better, put more thought and effort into it. Don't worry: I will finish the original and work on the new version while doing the sequel. Nothing in the second version will affect the events of the sequel. There will be a few minor/major changes, not sure at the moment, but will be just...different. Alright, that's it for this note. Stories will hopefully be updated soon. See you all later(probably).

I'm out!


End file.
